A smile upon your face
by Augen
Summary: EL CAPITULO 2 ES EL FF EDITADO LEAN! el está internado en st.mungos esperando por alguien que no llega ¡qué pasa si la muerte es la única salida? SLASH.NO SONGFIC.LEAN. FUTURO!
1. A smile upon your face

****

DISCLAIMER: HP pertenece a JKR. este FF, Agnes, la trama y todo eso. Me pertenecen.

****

~ A SMILE UPON YOUR FACE ~

[ Augen ]

Es un lugar muy blanco, una habitación cuadrada. Las paredes parecen ser comunes y corrientes, pero si las tocas notaras que son como de algodón firme. Para que nadie salga lastimado.

Hay un plano en picada de un Hombre. un hombre joven. está en el suelo también blanco. 

***

Pareciera que el lugar está diferente al de ayer, pero todo sigue igual, _¿no es así?_ le pido que me responda

- Al parecer

Me dice con su voz dulce y comprensiva. Como siempre... pero si es así, entonces todo sigue igual y mis diferencias no son nada. _¿no es así?_ le pido que me responda

- Puede ser

Nunca contesta algo claro, todo es muy efímero en sus palabras, todo muy casi algo, todo muy... nada. ¿por qué me contesta así? seguro que responderá porque sí _¿no es así?_

- quizá

lo ve... _¿entiende que digo?_... no quiero estar aquí

- supongo

Lo supone, entonces debo ser muy obvio... _¿expreso algo aquí?_

- parece

Parece entonces, parece... _¿qué cosa se compara con que cosa?_ porque al decir parece, estas diciendo que tal cosa se parece o tiene similitud con otra... _¿o estoy equivocado?_

- puede ser

Lo repite... repite todo. todo... se repite... lo recuerdo, recuerdo que este es un lugar blanco... lo blanco no es negro, pero este lugar es negro... es negro... negro... como su cabello que caía en mi rostro cuando me hablaba... _¿entonces de que color es todo esto?_ le pido que me responda, le insisto nuevamente, no salen palabras de sus labios... los movió, dirá algo... ¡me responderá!

- debo irme

Se levanta. Puedo ver que su figura desaparece de mi lado... _¿será un fantasma?_... 

Levanto la vista, ahora veo a un doctor.

El me dice que me levante. Que me beba un líquido. Lo hago... comienzo a sentir pesadez en mi cuerpo, me siento muy pesado, quiero recostarme, pero mi cama no está en ningún lado.

¿Qué haré?... estoy cayendo, pero no siento nada... el fantasma que me hablaba hace poco me cogió, pero no puedo sentir sus manos, porque es un fantasma... me deja en mi cama... y no puedo verle el rostro... me dice algo, algo que no logré escuchar con exactitud... me sonríe.. será... será que me dijo lo que creo... creo... me dijo que... "pronto saldrás de aquí"... saldré... 

Cierro los ojos... mi mayor deseo se cumplirá... saldré de este lugar blanco/negro, saldré de esta luz que me atormenta para entrar a un lugar con más luces, más efímeras y más bellas, más luces que las de este lugar blanco/negro... claro/oscuro...

***

Miraste al cuerpo recostado en la cama... ¿escucharía algo?... ¿sentiría ya?

Que importaba. 

El hombre a su lado se marchó, debía atender otros pacientes...

¿Y tú que debías hacer?

¿ayudarías a ese hombre?

¿y por qué habrías de ayudarlo?

Lo conocías hace 1 año... no, mucho más, pero te lo asignaron hace un año... Siempre sentiste algo hacía ese hombre de mirada perdida en la tristeza de la nada. 

¿Vivía de sueños como los otros?

Lo querías saber.

Te asignaron al paciente. 

En tu primera cita con él, hiciste todo lo que haría cualquier médico... pero eso no duró mucho, su mirada era más poderosa que toda tu voluntad y empeño por tu trabajo... se derrumbó tu mundo, saliste de ahí, dispuesta a no volver jamás...

¿Por qué?

Porque sus ojos chocaron con los tuyos, sentiste un escalofrío que recorrió cada recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo, sentiste como esa mirada triste y vacía se poso en algo que no fuera la nada, sentiste como te atravesó el corazón con un segundo de mirarte fijamente... 

¿Acaso no estaba enfermo?, ¿Acaso fue un error su llegada ahí?, ¿y la mirada perdida la ocasionó estar en un lugar equivocado?

A la semana regresaste, era tu turno de noche y revisabas unos papeles con fichas... ahí estaba el nombre de él y su habitación... caminaste sin destino fijo, pero llegaste a su cuarto. Entraste, luego de mirar por el pequeño vidrió... el estaba ahí, aún en la misma posición. Sentado abrazando sus piernas... a veces muy quieto, a veces balanceándose. 

Te sentaste junto a él y miraste el vacío a su lado... todo el rato hubo silencio, hasta que un enfermera te llamó... ahí, mientras te levantabas para salir... él te dijo algo.. o quizá no a ti, pero lo dijo

"... _¿él está aquí?_..." 

No comprendiste que quiso decir, la enfermera te sacó de los pensamientos y te fuiste, sin mirar a tras, pero con la pregunta golpeando en las paredes de tu cabeza para poder encontrar una respuesta. 

Luego se te hizo costumbre ir, conversabas con el... él sólo decía una que otra cosa, que debía venir de un dialogo en su cabeza... nunca sabías de que hablaba, porque sólo salían con voz las preguntas... Contestabas con palabras pocas, sin mayor significado, algo así como parece, quizá, puede ser... nada concreto...

Luego te convertiste en su confidente, te contaba cosas o eso se suponía, ya que sólo salían con voz las preguntas que formulaba, pero te contó que amaba a un chico... un chico que le prometió regresar y nunca lo hizo... ¿por qué?... le prometió regresar y estar juntos siempre, pero que primero debía cumplir unas cosas... 

... Nunca regresó... 

Pero el lo esperaba, el decía que algún día cumpliría la promesa que le hizo y regresaría, él lo sacaría de ese lugar tan blanco y negro a la vez...

Pero si iba a regresar era mejor que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde... 

Una vez, en una de sus conversaciones, te dijo el nombre de ese chico...

¿Y sí buscas a ese chico?

Quieres ayudarlo, ¿no?... ¿por qué no buscas a quien ama?, ¿por qué no le recuerdas de su promesa?

Caminaste con paso firme y saliste de la habitación, sin mirar al cuerpo sin movimiento de la cama

Entraste a tu oficina... ¿por donde buscar?, ¿cómo buscarlo?.... La guía...

Buscaste un número en la guía, pero no estaba ese apellido... ¿donde?...

!Hogwarts!

El dijo que fue a Hogwarts. Comunícate con el director... el director debía saber algo... además el siempre venía a ver a ese chico, le preocupaba ese chico encerrado...

Mandaste una lechuza, tu propia lechuza para que supiera de donde venía y se pusiera en contacto lo más rápido posible.

Esperaste...

***

¿Donde estás?... Todo se ve negro... ¿donde estoy?... no lo sé... mi voz resuena en un lugar blanco...

Hola... (hola... hola... hola... hola... hola... hola...)

Eco... (Eco... eco... eco... eco... eco... eco... eco...)

¿Quien está ahí? (ahí... ahí... ahí... ahí...)

Yo estoy aquí, ¿y tú? (tú... tú... tú)

¿Que pasa conmigo? (conmigo... conmigo... conmigo...)

¿Qué somos? (somos... somos... somos...)

¿Dices iguales la cosas iguales? (iguales ... iguales... iguales...)

¿Tu.. conmigo... somos iguales?... ¿porque soy igual a ti?.... (ti... ti.... ti...)

***

El hombre llegó a las pocas horas. Ya estaba aquí.. ¿traería noticias para ti?

- lo siento

Te dijo ese hombre de cabello largo y ojos con tristeza. Te mostró un papel, no entiendes muy bien que trata de decirte, que cosa siente...

Leíste el papel

" Fecha de defunción: 31 / agosto / 2015 "

Luego venía el nombre de la persona que buscabas... entonces estaba muerto... él estaba muerto.

Hoy mismo, pero hace 5 años, le prometió que volvería, y no regreso porque al lugar que fue a cumplir lo que debía cumplir, fue el lugar en el que murió... ¿cómo cumpliría su promesa?... 

"Entonces ese hombre de ojos embriagadores, que estaba ahí desde el 2015... quizá si sabía de la muerte de él, y por esa razón se pudo volver loco"

Esos eran tus razonamientos, y estaban en lo correcto. Agradeciste al Director. Te pidió permiso para ir a ver su querido alumno, le diste un pase y dejaste que fuera por el conocido camino, tu tenía que hacer algo... algo para ayudar al hombre de ojos embriagadores... ¿cómo lograr hacer que su promesa se cumpla?... ¿cómo lograr que estén juntos si uno está muerto?

... Que el otro lo esté también... 

***

¿Cómo podemos ser el mismo?... No sé como (no sé como... no sé como... no sé como...)

tu tampoco sabes (tampoco sabes... tampoco sabes...)

¿Cómo pueden haber dos yo? y uno eres tú.... (tu... tu... tu........................)

__

¿Donde estás?, no te escucho

- Aquí estoy 

__

¿Quien eres tú?... tu no eres yo... no eres quien hablaba conmigo hace un rato

- soy yo... ¿no me recuerdas?

no sé quien eres_... ¿donde está el otro yo... mi otro yo mismo?_

- no sé de que otro hablas

- es su mente 

Había ahora otra voz... la voz de mi fantasma!, ¡mi fantasma estaba de regreso!

- Es el eco de su mente, siente que habla con otro... que sólo dice lo mismo que él, pero él lo entiende diferente y piensa que es una respuesta... ese es su otro yo, de quien habla

- oh

- Las pregunta que hace no son hacía nosotros, al menos no todas... cada pregunta está unida a una frase que no podemos oír porque no las dice... sólo habla sus preguntas... es algo muy extraño. Quizá nos hable una tarde entera, sin parar, pero sólo escucharemos las preguntas que haga... lo demás no. Lo siento, no están permitidas las visitas a esta hora, y hoy tampoco, debo pedirle que se retire

- sí, Gracias, cualquier novedad ya sabe.

- No se preocupe, gracias por su ayuda hoy. Hasta luego

El hombre desapareció... ahora estoy sólo con mi fantasma.

Se acerca, se sienta junto a mi... me muestra una pequeña botella... 

Comienza a hablarme... pero esta vez no son frases cortas e indiferentes, de mi fiel escucha... no, ahora es diferente... puedo escuchar claramente cada tono de su voz...

- ... Sabes lo que ocurrió con el chico que te hizo esa promesa... no debes recordarlo. Más bien porque cerraste tu mente para no saberlo y no sentir dolor... suele pasar... No volverá... porque no puede venir...

__

¿no vendrá?

- no... no vendrá... pero puedes ir con él.. siempre que lo desees

quiero ir con él... pero el... el... _¿donde está?_

- ... tu sabes donde está, recuerda... ábrete un poco...

yo sé... no, no sé... saber... él... una imagen... sí sé.... _¿por qué lo sé?_

- porque hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar... ese líquido contiene la formula que te hará llegar a él, ¿estás seguro de beberla?

Quiero estar con él... tomar sus manos, sentir su piel, saborear sus labios... cumplir su promesa... quiero... _si quiero_

***

"_Si quiero_"

Dijo... es la segunda vez que lo escuchabas decir algo que no fuera una pregunta... lo demás tenías que adivinar de que te hablaba... la primera vez dijo su nombre, y viste como sus ojos se emocionaron... la segunda... decidió llegar a él, a pesar del coste de ello... Toda su vida rondaba al rededor de él... el brillo de sus ojos, Todo.

Le acercaste el frasco, y antes de que el pudiera beberlo, lo detuviste, sólo querías decirle algo...

" Agnes... me llamo Agnes, soy Médico. Quiero que le des un saludo de mi parte... quiero que me disculpes con él por haber detenido tu vida... Quiero que te despidas de mi, que hables otra vez..."

***

Agnes... ese es el nombre de mi fantasma... dice ser Médico... no sé que será... Me pide que hable con _Él_... lo haré, lo veré... eso significa que cumpliré mi sueño y saldré de aquí, saldré para verlo...

Quiere que le hable.. no sé que decirle... tal vez _chao y Gracias, mi querida fantasma_...

***

"... _Chao y Gracias, mi querida Fantasma... Agnes_"

Se despidió de ti... sonreíste... lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos... lágrimas cayeron de los de él... 

¿Por qué se desperdiciaba esa vida, si aún era joven?... Tenía 31 años y estaba muriendo

Muriendo por el veneno que le acabas de dar... un veneno lo suficientemente sutil para que pasar todas las revisiones médicas de posibles muertes, y no se encuentre razón alguna... 

Un amargo veneno que acabará con su vida y renacerá sus sueños

***

Hacía cosquillas al pasar por mi garganta... tenía un sabor muy dulce... dulce... dulce como la sensación de verte nuevamente.

Todo se nubla... 

todo

es

blanco

Todo se acabó... estaré contigo

__

Harry Potter

***

"..._Harry Potter_..."

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchaste de sus labios...

Luego de ellas sentiste como el cuerpo caía a tu lado. Le tomaste la mano, no llamaste a nadie. permaneciste así hasta que una enfermera llegó horas después. Se llevó el cuerpo para examinarlo junto a muchos doctores, nadie supo la razón de su muerte.

Todo fue según el plan...

***

- Srta. Agnes - le dijo una enfermera canosa.

La médico no respondió, la enfermera la quedo observando, la joven muchacha de no más 23 años no respondía.

- Srta. Agnes - le insistió, La joven la notó - debe llamar a ese señor que siempre lo visita, al director del colegio Hogwarts

- lo sé, Sra. Watson. Lo llamaré en un momento

- ¿se siente bien? debió ser difícil perder un paciente tan querido - para sorpresa de la enfermera, la Médico sonrió

- no, no es eso, lo difícil es pensar que la razón de un médico es ayudar a los pacientes, curarlos en el caso que estén enfermos... pero a veces las formas de ayudar a los pacientes, contradicen lo que uno proyecta como médico... la vida

La enfermera no entendió, pero se retiró sin pensarlo demasiado.

La médico mando una lechuza y a las pocas horas (como era de esperarse) el director estaba de regreso en St. Mungus.

- ¿Paso algo, Srta. Agnes?

- está muerto... no... no se sabe de qué. 

- ¿Muerto?

- así es, sí desea verlo, acompáñeme, debo pedirle que firme unos papeles como único tutor reconocible en todos estos años

El hombre estaba sorprendido, pero la siguió

- quizá no me crea, pero fue mejor así

El hombre revisó el cuerpo y notó un detalle que se había pasado por alto antes, en una esquina, junto a la cama, había un frasco cerrado. Lo recogió y abrió para examinarlo... veneno

- ...

- Srta. Agnes, en todos mis años de profesor de pociones, he visto pocas veces esta poción, y dos de esas veces fueron con usted. Una cuando era mi estudiante, la segunda cuando ya es Médico... 

- quizá no entienda, pero fue mejor así, profesor. Firme aquí.

Se retiró, dejando solos al cuerpo y al profesor Snape, actual director de Hogwarts, ya que a muerte de Dumbledore en una batalla contra Voldemort. A quien Harry había derrotado arriesgando su propia vida.

El hombre miró el cuerpo de su alumno. Tenía la piel clara y los labios rojos. No parecía estar muerto. Se retiró. No podía observar un minutos más a ese chico que tanto había querido... ¿cómo puede ser mejor la muerte?.

***

- Srta. Agnes. ¿desea ver el cuerpo antes de llevarlo a la morgue?

- sí, Sra. Watson déjeme sola con el cuerpo.

La mujer se retiró

- ¿estarás con él ahora?... no puedo saberlo... aún así espero una respuesta tuya, como esas veces que pasábamos horas, hasta que preguntabas algo y yo podía oírlo... pareces feliz, no tienes un semblantes triste, como la mayoría de los muertos, me alegra eso... 

Su cabello rubio platino estaba revuelto y su cara estaba blanca como de costumbre, su semblante feliz lo hacía parecer un niño durmiendo en vez de un adulto muerto

- si los ángeles existen, deben ser como tu... - sonrió al pensar lo que dijo - aunque tu ya debes ser un ángel, de la mano con otro.

Se retiró dejando al cuerpo libre para que se lo llevaran.

***

****

FIN

***

****

Notas de la Autora:

A decir verdad no sé como nació esto. Estaba yo aburrida en la computadora cuando apareció en mi mente y _voila_! 

Lo comencé a escribir!. Espero que no quede tan mal.

No sé si se comprendió mucho. Por lo que una explicación (o más bien un Prólogo):

Harry era pareja de Draco. Harry tenía que ir a luchar contra Voldemort, Draco no quería que fuera porque podría morir (cosa que ocurrió) para tranquilizarlo, Harry le promete que volverá. Harry nunca regresa y Draco va a buscarlo, lo encuentra muerto. Al no soportar la idea de la muerte de Harry, y sentir tan presente su promesa. Comienza a encerrase en si mismo. Por lo que es llevado a St. Mungus al sufrir una enfermedad mental, como dijo su padre al internarlo. (Aunque Lucius murió luego ya que Ron l mató). Dumbledore muere en la batalla y Snape se hace Director. Snape es el único que lo visita y que se preocupa por Draco, lo que lo hace su tutor (por eso firma papeles y todo). Agnes era estudiante en Hogwarts y entró 3 años después de que toda esa generación saliera. Luego de Hogwarts, se convirtió en Médico y entró a trabajar a St. Mungus, dos años después le asignan ser ayudante del médico de esa área y conoce a Draco. Al año le dan esa área y es la Médico general de Draco. 1 año (aprox) que lleva atendiendo a Draco y... pasa el FF.

Ese fue el prólogo para que entendieran.

Agnes ayuda a Draco ya que se encariña con él, y desea cumplir la promesa que le hicieron.

Draco la llamaba (en su mente) fantasma, ya que el nunca miraba nada, no se fijaba en detalles, la única vez que se fijó en una persona fue cuando le habló por primera vez, desde ahí hay veces que la sentía estar al lado y otras no, el no notaba que salía o entraba, o que era persona... para que sepan el porque y como pensaba Draco.

El fanfic tiene varios narradores, uno es Draco contando lo que piensa y pasa por su mente, lo que ve.

El otro es un ser 'externo' (un narrador) que está como hablando con Agnes. 

El último narrador sólo está presente al final y es un narrador omnisciente (que sabe todo - sentimientos, actos, etc.)

Una explicación por si alguien se enredaba!

AH! QUEDÓ LARGUÍSIMA LA NOTA DE LA AUTORA!!! x)

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review con sus comentarios.

Atte.

Augen


	2. a smile upon your face EDITADO

Disclaimer: HP pertenece a JKR. este FF a mi.

"A smile upon your face"

(by: Augen)

El lugar es extremadamente blanco, cuadrado y aunque las paredes parecen comunes y corrientes, están forradas para que nadie salga lastimado.

Hay un plano en picada de un Hombre, un hombre joven que está en el suelo también blanco.

Pareciera que el lugar está diferente al de ayer, pero todo sigue igual, _¿no es así?_ le pido que me responda

- Al parecer

Me dice con su voz dulce y comprensiva. Como siempre... pero si es así, entonces todo sigue igual y mis diferencias no son nada. _¿no es así?_ le pido que me responda

- Puede ser

Nunca contesta algo claro, todo es muy efímero en sus palabras, todo muy casi algo, todo muy... nada. _¿por qué me contesta así?_ seguro que responderá porque sí _¿no es así?_

- quizá

lo ve... _¿entiende que digo?_...no quiero estar aquí

- supongo

Lo supone, entonces debo ser muy obvio... _¿expreso algo aquí?_

- parece

Parece entonces, parece... _¿qué cosa se compara con que cosa?_ porque al decir parece, estas diciendo que tal cosa se parece o tiene similitud con otra... _¿o estoy equivocado?_

- puede ser

Lo repite... repite todo y todo se repite... lo recuerdo, recuerdo que este es un lugar blanco... lo blanco no es negro, pero este lugar es negro... es negro... negro... como su cabello que caía en mi rostro cuando me hablaba... _¿entonces de que color es todo esto?_ le pido que me responda, le insisto nuevamente, no salen palabras de sus labios... los movió, dirá algo... ¡me responderá!

- debo irme

Se levanta. Puedo ver que su figura desaparece de mi lado... ¿será un fantasma?...

Levanto la vista, ahora veo a un doctor.

El me dice que me levante. Que me beba un líquido. Lo hago... comienzo a sentir pesadez en mi cuerpo, me siento muy pesado, quiero recostarme, pero mi cama no está en ningún lado.

Estoy cayendo, pero no siento el golpe... el fantasma que me hablaba hace poco me cogió, pero no puedo sentir sus manos, porque es un fantasma... me deja en mi cama... y no puedo verle el rostro... me dice algo, algo que no logré escuchar con exactitud... me sonríe.. será... será que me dijo lo que creo... me dijo "pronto saldrás de aquí"... saldré...

Cierro los ojos... mi mayor deseo se cumplirá... saldré de este lugar blanco/negro, saldré de esta luz que me atormenta para entrar a un lugar con más luces, más efímeras y más bellas, más luces que las de este lugar blanco/negro... claro/oscuro...

Miraste al cuerpo recostado en la cama... ¿escucharía algo, ¿sentiría ya?

Que importaba.

El hombre a su lado se marchó, debía atender otros pacientes.

¿Y tú que debías hacer, ¿ayudarías a ese hombre, ¿y por qué habrías de ayudarlo?

Te lo asignaron hace un año y desde el comienzo sentiste algo hacía ese hombre de mirada perdida.

¿Vivía de sueños como los otros?. Lo querías saber.

Te asignaron al paciente.

En tu primera cita con él, hiciste todo lo que haría cualquier médico... pero eso no duró mucho, su mirada era más poderosa que toda tu voluntad y empeño por tu trabajo... se derrumbó tu mundo, saliste de ahí, dispuesta a no volver jamás...

¿Por qué?

Porque sus ojos chocaron con los tuyos, sentiste un escalofrío que recorrió cada recóndito lugar de tu cuerpo, sentiste como esa mirada triste y vacía se posó en algo que no fuera la nada, sentiste como te atravesó el corazón con un segundo de mirarte fijamente.

¿Acaso no estaba enfermo, ¿Acaso fue un error su llegada ahí, ¿y la mirada perdida la ocasionó estar en un lugar equivocado?

A la semana regresaste, era tu turno de noche y revisabas unos papeles con fichas... ahí estaba el nombre de él y su habitación... caminaste sin destino fijo, pero llegaste a su cuarto. Entraste, luego de mirar por el pequeño vidrió... el estaba ahí, aún en la misma posición. Sentado abrazando sus piernas... a veces muy quieto, a veces balanceándose.

Te sentaste junto a él y miraste el vacío a su lado, todo el tiempo hubo silencio, hasta que un enfermera te llamó, y ahí, mientras te levantabas para salir, él te dijo algo... quizá no a ti, pero lo dijo.

"... _¿él está aquí?_..."

No comprendiste, la enfermera te sacó de los pensamientos y te fuiste, sin mirar a tras, pero con la pregunta golpeando en las paredes de tu cabeza para poder encontrar una respuesta.

Luego se te hizo costumbre ir, conversabas con el... él sólo decía una que otra cosa, que debía venir de un dialogo en su cabeza... nunca sabías de que hablaba, porque sólo decía en voz alta las preguntas, como averiguaste luego de tantas visitas. Contestabas con palabras pocas, sin mayor significado, algo así como parece, quizá, puede ser... nada concreto.

Luego te convertiste en su confidente, te contaba cosas o eso se suponía, ya que sólo salían con voz las preguntas que formulaba, pero te contó que amaba a un chico... un chico que le prometió regresar y nunca lo hizo. ¿por qué?. le prometió regresar y estar juntos siempre, pero que primero debía cumplir unas cosas, así que se fue...

... y nunca regresó.

Pero el lo esperaba, el decía que algún día cumpliría la promesa que le hizo y regresaría, él lo sacaría de ese lugar.

Pero si iba a regresar era mejor que lo hiciera pronto, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Una vez, en una de sus conversaciones, te dijo el nombre de ese chico.

¿Y sí buscas a ese chico?

Quieres ayudarlo, ¿no?... ¿por qué no buscar a quien ama, ¿por qué no le recuerdas de su promesa?.

Caminaste con paso firme y saliste de la habitación, sin mirar al cuerpo sin movimiento en la cama.

Entraste a tu oficina... ¿por donde buscar, ¿cómo buscarlo?... La guía.

Buscaste un número en la guía, pero no estaba ese apellido... ¿dónde? donde donde donde donde... ¡Hogwarts!

Te comunicaste con el director... el debía saber algo, además siempre venía a ver a ese chico, le preocupaba ese chico encerrado.

Mandaste una lechuza, tu propia lechuza para que supiera de donde venía y se pusiera en contacto lo más rápido posible.

Esperaste.

¿Donde estás?... Todo se ve negro... ¿donde estoy?... no lo sé... mi voz resuena en un lugar blanco...

Hola... (hola... hola... hola... hola... hola... hola...)

Eco... (Eco... eco... eco... eco... eco... eco... eco...)

¿Quien está ahí? (ahí... ahí... ahí... ahí...)

Yo estoy aquí, ¿y tú? (tú... tú... tú)

¿Que pasa conmigo? (conmigo... conmigo... conmigo...)

¿Qué somos? (somos... somos... somos...)

¿Dices iguales la cosas iguales? (iguales ... iguales... iguales...)

¿Tu.. conmigo... somos iguales?... ¿porque soy igual a ti?... (ti... ti... ti...)

El hombre llegó a las pocas horas. ¿te traería noticias?

- lo siento

Te dijo ese hombre de cabello largo y ojos con tristeza. Te mostró un papel, no entendiste muy bien que trató de decirte así que leíste

" Fecha de defunción: 31 / agosto / 2015 "

Luego venía el nombre de la persona que buscabas... entonces estaba muerto... él estaba muerto.

Hoy mismo, pero hace 5 años, le prometió que volvería, y no regreso porque en el lugar que fue a cumplir su deber, fue el lugar en el que murió... ¿cómo cumpliría su promesa estando muerto?... al final tampoco era su culpa.

Comenzaste a razonar, de todos modos ese era tu trabajo.

"Entonces ese hombre de ojos embriagadores, que estaba ahí desde el 2015... quizá si sabía de la muerte de él, y por esa razón se pudo volver loco"

Esos eran tus razonamientos, y estaban en lo correcto. Agradeciste al Director. Te pidió permiso para ir a ver su querido alumno, le diste un pase, tu tenía que hacer algo... algo para ayudar al hombre de ojos embriagadores... ¿cómo lograr hacer que su promesa se cumpla?... ¿cómo lograr que estén juntos si uno está muerto?.

¡es imposible, la única forma sería que los dos estuvieran muertos

¡los dos muertos!

¿Cómo podemos ser el mismo?... No sé como (no sé como... no sé como... no sé como...)

tu tampoco sabes (tampoco sabes... tampoco sabes...)

¿Cómo pueden haber dos yo? y uno eres tú... (tu... tu... tu...)

_¿Donde estás,_ no te escucho

- Aquí estoy

_¿Quien eres tú?..._ tu no eres yo... no eres quien hablaba conmigo hace un rato

- soy yo... ¿no me recuerdas?

no sé quien eres... _¿donde está el otro yo... mi otro yo mismo?_

- no sé de que otro hablas

- es su mente

Había ahora otra voz... la voz de mi fantasma, ¡mi fantasma estaba de regreso!

- Es el eco de su mente, siente que habla con otro... que sólo dice lo mismo que él, pero él lo entiende diferente y piensa que es una respuesta... de ese otro habla - el director entendió- Las preguntas que hace no son hacía nosotros, al menos no todas... cada pregunta está unida a una frase perteneciente a alguna conversación en su cabeza, que no podemos oír porque no las dice... sólo habla sus preguntas... es algo muy extraño, debo confesar que sólo el presenta ese estado. Quizá nos hable una tarde entera sin parar y sólo escucharemos las preguntas que haga... lo demás no. Lo siento, no están permitidas las visitas a esta hora, y hoy tampoco, debo pedirle que se retire.

Gracias, cualquier novedad ya sabe.

- No se preocupe, gracias por su ayuda hoy. Hasta luego.

El hombre desapareció... ahora estoy sólo con mi fantasma.

Se acerca, se sienta junto a mi... me muestra una pequeña botella...

Comienza a hablarme... pero esta vez no son frases cortas e indiferentes, de mi fiel escucha... no, ahora es diferente... puedo escuchar claramente cada tono de su voz...

- Sabes lo que ocurrió con el chico que te hizo esa promesa... no debes recordarlo. Más bien porque cerraste tu mente para no saberlo y no sentir dolor... suele pasar... No volverá... porque no puede venir...

_¿no vendrá?_

- no... no vendrá... pero puedes ir con él siempre que lo desees.

quiero ir con él... pero el... el... _¿donde está?_

- tu sabes donde está, recuerda... ábrete un poco...

yo sé... no, no sé... saber... él... una imagen... sí sé... _¿por qué lo sé?_

- porque hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar... este líquido contiene la formula que te hará llegar a él, ¿estás seguro de querer beberla?.

Quiero estar con él... tomar sus manos, sentir su piel, saborear sus labios... cumplir su promesa... quiero... _sí quiero_

"_Sí quiero_"

Es la segunda vez que lo escuchabas decir algo que no fuera una pregunta, la primera vez dijo su nombre, y viste como sus ojos se emocionaron, la segunda se decidió a estar con el, toda su vida rondaba al rededor de ese chico... el brillo de sus ojos, Todo.

Le acercaste el frasco, y antes de que el pudiera beberlo, lo detuviste, sólo querías decirle algo...

" Agnes... me llamo Agnes, soy Médico. Quiero que le des un saludo de mi parte... quiero que me disculpes con él por haber detenido tu vida... Quiero que te despidas de mi, que hables una última vez porque me costará seguir con la rutina de ahora en adelante, ¡y eso que son mis primeros años de trabajo!"

_Agnes..._ ese es el nombre de mi fantasma... dice ser Médico... Me pide que hable con Él... lo haré, lo veré... eso significa que cumpliré mi sueño y saldré de aquí, saldré para verlo...

Quiere que le hable pero no sé que decirle... tal vez simplemente _gracias_...

"_gracias... Agnes_"

Se despidió de ti... sonreíste... lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos... lágrimas cayeron de los de él...

¿Por qué se desperdiciaba esa vida, si aún era joven?... ¿Tenía 31 años y lo estabas dejando morir?

Muriendo por el veneno que le acabas de dar... un veneno lo suficientemente sutil para pasar todas las revisiones médicas que pudieran hacerle y no encontrar razón alguna.

Un amargo veneno que acabará con su vida y renacerá sus sueños.

Hacía cosquillas al pasar por mi garganta... tenía un sabor muy dulce... dulce como la sensación de verte nuevamente.

Todo se nubla...

todo se vuelve negro

Todo se acabó... estaré contigo...

Harry

"Harry"

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuchaste de sus labios...

Luego de ellas sentiste como el cuerpo caía a tu lado. Le tomaste la mano, no llamaste a nadie. permaneciste así hasta que una enfermera llegó horas después. Se llevó el cuerpo para examinarlo junto a muchos doctores, nadie supo la razón de su muerte.

Todo fue según el plan, sí, te habías graduado con excelentes notas en pociones.

Srta. Agnes - le dijo una enfermera canosa a la joven de 23 años que no respondía

Srta. Agnes - le insistió- debe llamar a ese señor que siempre lo visita, al director del colegio Hogwarts.

lo sé, Sra. Watson. Lo llamaré en un momento

¿se siente bien? debió ser difícil perder un paciente tan querido - para sorpresa de la enfermera, la Médico sonrió

no, no es eso, lo difícil es pensar que la razón de un médico es ayudar a los pacientes, curarlos en el caso que estén enfermos... pero a veces las formas de ayudar a los pacientes, contradicen lo que uno proyecta como médico... la vida.

La enfermera no entendió, pero se retiró sin pensarlo demasiado.

Mandó una lechuza y a las pocas horas (como era de esperarse) el director estaba de regreso en St. Mungus.

¿Paso algo, Srta. Agnes?

está muerto, lo siento... no se sabe de qué.

¿Muerto?

- así es, sí desea verlo, acompáñeme, debo pedirle que firme unos papeles como único tutor reconocible en todos estos años

El hombre estaba sorprendido, pero la siguió

- quizá no me crea, pero fue mejor así

El hombre revisó el cuerpo y notó un detalle que se había pasado por alto antes, en una esquina, bajo la cama, había un frasco cerrado. Lo recogió y abrió... veneno.

- Srta. Agnes, en todos mis años de educador, he visto pocas veces esta poción, y dos de esas veces fueron con usted. Una cuando era mi estudiante, y ahora esta porque estoy más que seguro que la preparó usted.

- quizá no entienda, pero fue mejor así, profesor. Firme aquí.

Se retiró, dejando solos al cuerpo y al profesor Snape, actual director de Hogwarts después de la muerte de Dumbledore en una batalla contra Voldemort, a quien Harry Potter había derrotado arriesgando su propia vida.

El hombre miró el cuerpo de su alumno. Tenía la piel clara y los labios rojos. No parecía estar muerto. Se retiró. No podía observar un minutos más a ese chico que tanto había querido... ¿cómo puede ser mejor la muerte?.

Srta. Agnes. ¿desea ver el cuerpo antes de llevarlo a la morgue?

- sí, Sra. Watson déjeme sola con el cuerpo.

La mujer se retiró

- ¿estarás con él ahora?... no puedo saberlo... aún así espero una respuesta tuya, como esas veces que pasábamos horas, hasta que preguntabas algo y yo podía oírlo... pareces feliz, no tienes un semblantes triste, como la mayoría de los muertos, me alegra eso... es como si hubieran puesto una sonrisa en tu rostro, Draco.

Su cabello rubio platino estaba revuelto y su cara blanca como de costumbre, su semblante feliz lo hacía parecer un niño durmiendo en vez del cadáver de un adulto.

Se retiró dejando al cuerpo libre para que se lo llevaran.

FIN

Notas de la Autora:

He arreglado un poco el FF.

Una de las razones fue que este ff lo escribí mucho antes del 5º libro y ahí aparece un personaje de St.Mungus llamado Agnes, pero no tiene nada que ver con ese personaje (mi Agnes fue primero!).

Espero sus reviews y que lean otras historias mías!


End file.
